


Over Teacups

by ry0kiku



Series: Young Masters [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU, Court of Owls, M/M, Owl!Tim, Pre-Slash, Short, Talon!Dick, backstory kind of, bargain and blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: Years before the fiasco with the League of Assassins, the future Grandmaster struck a deal with his future Talon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC comics.

.

The silence was barely comfortable, but was necessary. Tim sipped his tea, eyes never leaving the man across him, whose tea barely touched himself.

"You want me to be a Talon." Dick repeated slowly, lifting his head to meet Tim's gaze. "To be an assassin."

Tim nodded.

"To kill."

 _No kidding_ , Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to look reasonably serious, no room for even a slip in expression. "That's part of the job description, yes."

Dick stared at him, eyebrows crunching. No question was voiced, but Tim knew he had to explain if he wanted to win this. To win _him_.

"As you already know, the current Court Grandmaster is not above killing innocent bystanders to achieve his goals. If we were to challenge him affront, he may even unleash more Talons upon the city than we can realistically take on. There will be no telling on the death count."

He stopped, waiting. Still no verbal response, so he continued.

"Overtaking the Court from the inside can reduce that to a minimum. However, due to my... circumstances," _Namely being distrusted and sent on a suicidal mission to spy on the Batman_ , he mentally added, "I will need cover and weapon to achieve that."

"You need me as your weapon." Dick finally muttered. Tim nodded.

"The current Talon is loyal to the current Grandmaster. I cannot hope to challenge them both."

Dick looked unconvinced, hand still resting on his jaw in silent, thoughtful expression. No doubt racking his brain for non-existent, more heroic alternatives. Tim sighed, readying his other card.

"If you don't want to be a Talon no matter what, it's okay. There is another way. I will only have to find another kid to plant the electrum on."

That did give him a reaction. Dick raised his head, frowning.

"Plant what?"

Tim maintained his carefully blank expression. He had to tread this carefully if he wanted to succeed.

"Electrum. The alloy that allows a Talon's resurrection. The reason why the Court picks and trains future Talons since early childhood is because it takes years for the alloy to seep into human bodies. Without the electrum, the Talon serum is useless. You already had yours planted years ago at the circus, you must have been a walking conductor by now."

Tim stopped for a moment to let that sink.

"It will be a long wait until another child with fresh electrum to be ready as a Talon, but it is a risk I'm willing to take for the greater good."

Deep blue eyes flashed, and Tim knew he had won. A shame; those beautiful shade of blue will have to change soon.

Dick let out a long, drawling sigh. Then raised his hands as if in defeat. "No need to involve innocents. I will be your Talon, your weapon to use as you please in this coup. However, there are conditions."

Tim leaned back against his chair, surprisingly feeling worn out now that the hardest part was over. "Let's hear it."

"I will not kill children."

Tim pursed his lips. "The Court has owlets. Heirs—"

"I will NOT kill children."

The younger man let out an almost exasperated sigh. He knew he had to make compromises. "Fine. No children blood on your hands."

"I also won't be killing young parents whose children are still small."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Fine. Anymore self-imposed weakness to our partnership?"

Dick pondered for a moment. “Is it possible to ask not to kill at all?”

Tim merely eyed him, a small and almost pitiful smile on his face. Even if he was sentimental enough to grant the request, it would be Dick who would be having difficulties keeping to that particular commitment once he underwent the ritual and activated his electrum. Dick seemed to catch on his silent meaning as his shoulders sagged in acceptance.

"Fine. But at least brief me the reason why before sending me out to eliminate someone."

Fair enough for an unusual Talon, Tim thought. Then again, he wasn't an everyday (future) Grandmaster himself.

"Consider it done, my demanding Talon."

His future bodyguard reached for his cooling tea and raised it in a half salute. Suppressing an amused smile, Tim raised his own cup and let the two touched.

"So, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, my spoiled Grandmaster."

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Short backstory on how Tim managed to get Dick as his Talon. All that's left now is to convince Bruce...


End file.
